


Domestic Days

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, FFXV Spoilers, Multi, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: Katia returns home after a difficult hunt. Thankfully she has a loving family waiting for her.





	Domestic Days

**Author's Note:**

> So here we have the first day for Self-Insert Week! First day was Something Domestic, so I did what I could. I'm not sure if I'll be able to do every day, but I'm gonna try my best!

Another day, another hunt completed.

It had almost become routine by now, ever since Noctis had been absorbed by the crystal all those years ago and the sun had vanished from the world. Going out and hunting daemons was a piece of cake now. Didn't matter if she was on her own or with others, Katia had fallen into the swing of things. Sure, she'd fought daemons with the boys back in the day, but it was a different world now.

Katia sighed, worn out from the battle. Just because she was used to it didn't mean she didn't have any challenges to deal with. She just wanted to head back home to her family, have something to eat, and pass out on the couch. It was strange how she'd always crave the pleasures of a simple life after everything she'd been through.

So she made the trek back to Hammerhead, thankful that their home was so close by, she still needed to report to the hunters back at HQ that the threat had been contained before she could even think about any of that. After everything had been said and done, she walked towards home. It was a small but cozy cabin, decked out with lights provided by Cindy to keep the daemons away, just on the outskirts of the hunter base so she could get home quickly when she needed to. She smiled, the comforts of home within her reach. She opened the door, about to announce her presence when she felt something slam into her legs and grab hold of them tightly.

"Mama's back!" She looked down to see her young daughter Soleil clinging to her. The small girl grinned up at her, clearly excited to see her again. "So did'ja get 'em? Huh? Huh?" she asked. Katia had to hold back her laughter, Soleil had such boundless optimism and energy that she couldn't help but smile at her antics. At least when she wasn't getting into trouble and sneaking off. She toussled the girls messy, blond hair.

"You bet I did," she said, leaning down to face her. "Those daemons won't be hurting anyone now," Katia stood back up and walked inside, noticing someone was missing. "Where's your father, Soleil?"

"Right here!" A new voice spoke up from behind as she found herself being hugged once again. Katia let out a squeak, not expecting the sudden hug but enjoying it nonetheless.

"Oh no! A sneak attack! I'm doomed, no one can possibly save me now! I'm finished!" she dramatically announced.

"Awww, is that any way to greet your husband after coming back from a dangerous hunt?" Prompto said, playing along as he was prone to do.

"Ah ah ah, you're not my husband yet, Prom. We haven't had a wedding yet. You're my fiance." she corrected him. It was true, although they had the rings on their fingers, Prompto had insisted that they wouldn't be married until the sun and Noctis were back. He wanted a beautiful wedding in the sunlight, his best friend the King of Lucis there to see them finally tie the knot. She'd understood his reasons and agreed with them, even though nine years had passed she was willing to wait as long as it would take to have the wedding they deserved.

Prompto scoffed. "Whatever, it's practically the same thing. Besides, can you blame me for being worried? You didn't call me once, Kat."

Katia turned around to face her fiance. The years had changed them both, and Prompto Argentum no longer had the adorable baby face she'd fallen in love with, but the loving look in his eyes and the smile he gave her hadn't changed a bit. He still looked adorable in her eyes, and his personality hadn't changed a bit. She left a quick kiss on his lips, briefly feeling the goatee that had been growing out on his chin. "But you'll forgive me for forgetting because you love me, right?" she said.

"You got me there, you know I can't stay mad at you for long." Prompto said.

"Mama, Papa, I'm hungry!" Soleil whined, interrupting the moment. Well, so much for that.

Prompto sighed as he let go of Katia and picked up Soleil. "Chill out there, Nugget. Dinner'll be made soon," he told her as he began to tickle her, eruptions of laughter coming from their daughter. Katia couldn't help but melt at the sight before her. She felt lucky to have what she did right now. And watching Prompto playing with their daughter just felt so right. She only wished it was in a world without daemons and constant darkness, Soleil didn't deserve to live in a world like this. Prompto set the girl down, satisfied with his work. "How about you go play while your Mama and Papa figure stuff out, alright?"

The little girl nodded and ran off into her room, leaving the couple to themselves. "I'm with her, I'm starving after that hunt," Katia said, plopping herself down on the couch. "I'm good for just about anything really."

Prompto joined her and began to massage her hand. "Well you're in luck, I got just the thing in mind. I'll have it ready soon."

"I keep forgetting you know how to cook. Guess it's just one of those things that's hard to get used to." Katia said.

"Aw, come on, babe. Give me some credit here." Prompto said.

"...Have I ever mentioned how lucky I feel to have you two in my life?" Katia asked. She knew it was changing the conversation, but the thought came through her mind and she couldn't help but say something.

"Where's this coming from?" Prompto asked.

Katia sighed. "I don't know, I guess it's just because the world's gone to shit or something. Before all this, I'd have probably taken it all for granted. But having a home and family to come back to, it kinda makes me wish things were the way they used to be, you know?"

Prompto let go of her hand and pulled her in close. "It won't be like this forever," he said. "Any day now, Noct's gonna return and we're gonna bring back the sun. And then we'll get married and not have to worry about daemons either. And then we'll be able to take Soleil out to see the world, to see a real chocobo for the first time!"

Katia snickered. "All this time, and you still love chocobos, huh?" she asked.

"Of course! And what's wrong with wanting to share them with our adorable daughter?" Prompto asked.

"Nothing, nothing! It's just funny to see how enthusiastic you still are about them. It's cute." Katia said.

Prompto hopped off of the couch. "Well, I better get dinner started. Don't want my two favorite girls to go hungry now." he said. He leaned down and kissed Katia before running into the kitchen.

Eventually, Katia stood up and decided to get herself a drink. She hadn't realized just how thirsty she'd been until now, and it wouldn't hurt to have something before dinner. As she walked into the kitchen, she looked over at the fridge and saw something new. Proudly displayed at the top was a simple drawing of three people, one smaller than the others, holding hands and smiling. Above each person's head was a word indicating who it was. She smiled as she looked at it. "I'm guessing Soleil drew this?" she asked.

Prompto looked away from the stove for a moment to see what she was talking about, a smile on his face as he realized what she was looking at. "Yep, she did it yesterday," he said, turning back to the pots so he wouldn't mess up the food. "She was so excited about it too. Said she wanted you to come home soon so she could show it to you. I couldn't help but put it up on the fridge."

"It's pretty good for her age," Katia said. "I'll bet she'll keep improving."

"Awwwww, I wanted to surprise you!" Katia turned around to see Soleil standing in the kitchen, her face a mix between crying and pouting.

She smiled and picked her up. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't know it was a surprise," she said, trying to reassure the young girl. "But I think it's a lovely drawing. You should make more of them!"

"Really?" Soleil asked.

"Yeah! You should draw all kinds of things!" Katia answered. "In fact, you should keep drawing and show your art to Ordo the next time Uncle Iggy comes by!"

Soleil's eyes lit up at the idea. "You think he'd like them?" she asked.

Katia placed her back down, watching as she jumped in place in excitement. "I'm sure he would. Now how about you go wash up? I think dinner is almost ready."

"Okay!" Soleil shouted, dashing away once again.

"Does this mean we have to get Ignis to come over soon?" Prompto asked.

"Hmmmmm, we can deal with that later," Katia said. "For now, I just want to eat and then spend the rest of the evening with you."

"Sounds good to me." Prompto said.


End file.
